


Al-Shah Mat

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: The Lions of Al-Rassan - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One man's journey ends and another man's journey begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al-Shah Mat

It's finished, he thought.

 

His sword pierced through his opponent's chest plate and the man gasped. He slowly knelt when it was clear the other man couldn't stand. They were in a strange embrace, arms around one another, blood pouring and staining the front of their armour.

 

"I'm sorry", he said. His voice hoarse from exertion and pain. There were no words to convey his sorrow.

 

"Don't apologise." The man's head was bowed. "We have been marching toward this since the day we met."

 

Rodrigo closed his eyes as if he could banish the image of the man dying before him, in his arms, by his hand. "Will you wait for me?" He heard the cries and shouts growing louder and closer. The man in his arms raised his head and even that seemed an immense battle to be won and his face bore an expression between a smile and a grimace; he nodded. Rodrigo felt life's last breath leave the body in his arms with silent words that didn't need to be uttered.

 

The sun beat down mercilessly upon them. Rodrigo knew the world was watching this duel but he could feel no elation from killing a man who was his brother in spirit and lover in body. He raised his eyes to the sun and closed them, feeling the heat scorching on his face; he killed the last lion of Al-Rassan and there was only a hollow feeling carving its way into his chest and he knew it would not leave him till the end of his days.

 

Amid the men and the noise, one woman pushed others out of her way to reach him.

 

Rodrigo would never forget the look on Jehane's face at that crucial moment. Never. The moment her eyes beheld Ammar's corpse in his arms, blood painting the two men red... the colour of an Asharite bride's wedding robes. 

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 9 2010.
> 
> The phrase "Al-Shah Mat" means the King is Dead and is the origin of the word "Checkmate". This ficlet is the prequel to Ila Al-Danah.


End file.
